guavirafandomcom-20200213-history
Fate Points
Fate points are a currency representing a character's destiny as influenced by the far reaching forces that play games with the lives of mortals. Such forces can hurry a character along on the path of his or her life, enabling them to gain access to their destined potential. Points are awarded in the roughly the following amounts based on the relative time required to complete the associated task: This scale is only a guideline. For example, art that clearly took a long time to make and wows the table could easily receive double or triple the reward, while a writeup that is very barebones might receive only half credit. Fate Store Players may purchase certain benefits for their characters between sessions or during a long rest by expending Fate Points. The below listed benefits are available for purchase by all characters, with with any prerequisites noted. The player and GM will work together to create an in-game reason for the trick of fate that gained you access to the item in question. Paths of Fate There are certain roads that only a few can walk. These Paths may be tread only by a character with an appropriate aspect and new Paths are generated when new aspects are chosen, offering characters an opportunity to delve into facets of their personality otherwise unexplored. These Paths should be created collaboratively between player and GM and reflect a destiny that they are excited for the character to explore, or a fate they fear may come to pass. Paths are structured as talent trees, with each subsequent level requiring the previous rank to be selected. In cases where two talents have their prerequisites met and are at the same rank, purchasing a talent will only allow you to gain access to one of them. Any mutually exclusive talents will be noted as such in their descriptions. Underlined Paths have yet to be ratified. If you would like to ratify a path AT ITS CURRENT POWER LEVEL, put your initials next to it. When 4 of 7 have ratified it is provisionally approved. Suggest changes in the comment section. Agate Staff of Power Inheritor of Power - The possessor of this staff gains some vestige of its energies. +1 AC, +1 to attack and damage rolls with spells or staff strikes. For each step on the Staff's Fate Path taken, the Staff will contain 2 charges. The staff regains 1d8 + 4 expended charges daily at dawn. If you expend the last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the staff retains its existing bonus to Attack and damage roll but loses all other properties. On a 20, the staff regains 1d8 + 2 charges. Abjurer's Initiate - The wielder of the staff unlocks a measure of its protective energies. +1 AC, +1 to all saving throws. Protective Fields - Gain Mage Armor (2 charges), +1 to all saving throws. Indomitable Wards - Gain Globe of Invulnerability (6 charges). The staff gains the Reach (10 feet) property. Force of Will - The staff can unleash it's power in simple, though yet directed blasts of force. When you hit with a melee Attack using the staff, you can expend 1 charge to deal an extra 1d6 force damage to the target. Gain Magic Missile (1 charge). Spectral Grasp - Gain Levitate (2 charges), Hold Monster (5 charges). Unstoppable Force - Gain Wall of Force (5 charges), +1 to attack rolls with spells or staff strikes. Evoker's Call - The powers of elemental magic rise to your staff's command. Gain Ray of Enfeeblement (1 charge), Fireball (5th-level version, 5 charges). Elemental Power - Gain Lightning Bolt (5 charges). Aggressor's Fury - Gain Cone of Cold (5 charges). Gain Retributive Strike. You can use an action to break the staff over your knee or against a solid surface, performing a retributive strike. The staff is depleted and releases its remaining magic in an explosion that expands to fill a 30-foot-radius sphere centered on it. You have a 50 percent chance to instantly travel to a random plane of existence, avoiding the explosion. If you fail to avoid the effect, you take force damage equal to 16 × the number of charges in the staff. Every other creature in the area must make a DC 17 Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, a creature takes an amount of damage based on how far away it is from the point of origin, as shown in the following table. On a successful save, a creature takes half as much damage. For the next week, the staff provides only it's bonuses to attack and damage rolls and may not be recharged. Jamra Path of the Nascent Efreeti Child of Smoke and Flame - Your body knows your ancient heritage and calls out to the elemental fire that sustains it. Smoke and noxious gases do not impair your vision or breathing. As a bonus action, you may ignite your hair to shed bright light in a radius of 10 feet. This flame, though warm to the touch, does not ignite flammable objects. You may end this display with a bonus action. Malleable Form - Your body is more than flesh and bone. The smoke and ash that gives it shape may be molded and, for a time, given a different form. You may cast disguise self a number of times per day equal to your Constitution modifier. You may not use this ability to precisely mimic specific creatures, as the assumed form always bears some slight resemblance to the underlying flesh. The Fire Rises - The power of the efreet is too much for mortal skin to contain. It slips its boundaries and wafts out from its source, buoying your body and betraying your heritage. You gain the ability to levitate up to five feet off the ground, retaining your movement speed. While levitating, all disguises are dispelled and your legs are replaced with a wispy trail of smoke. Lighter than Air - By calling upon the power singing in your blood, you shuck the mortal coil entirely, assuming a form wholly composed of the noble elements of your true home. Once per day, you may assume a gaseous form. Ancestral Weapon - The wealth of the efreet was not won through trade alone. The martial glories of your people call down to you from the ages, urging you on to victory and conquest. You become proficient in the scimitar and may add your Constitution modifier to the damage. Solicitous Voice - It is said none can resist or ignore the bargains the efreet offer. They often come to regret their interest however. While soliciting or granting a wish, you are treated as if under the effects of a tongues spell. Jeweled Domain - The ancient prison of your kin has been repurposed as a majestic palace, worthy of your stature. You gain a magical Genie Lamp, an ornate oil lamp decorated with nine gems from its lavish palace. Any creature holding the lamp may contact a creature inside by rubbing three times on its surface. While you are holding the lamp, you can use your action to teleport yourself or one willing creature within 30 feet to an extradimensional space located inside the lamp. Upon entering the creatures see a magnificent foyer with numerous chambers beyond. The atmosphere is clean, fresh, and warm with dry desert air. You can create any floor plan you like, but the space can’t exceed 50 cubes of ten feet on a side. The place is furnished and decorated as you choose. It contains sufficient food to serve a nine-course banquet for up to 100 people, however the food will not sate the hunger or slake the thirst of any non-outsider. A staff of 100 near-transparent servants attends all who enter. You decide the visual appearance of these servants and their attire. They are completely obedient to your orders. Each servant can perform any task a normal human servant could perform, but they can’t attack or take any action that would directly harm another creature. Thus the servants can fetch things, clean, mend, fold clothes, light fires, serve food, pour wine, and so on. The servants can go anywhere in the mansion but can’t leave it. Furnishings and other objects created by this spell dissipate into smoke and ash if removed from the mansion. When the spell ends, any creatures inside the extradimensional space are expelled into the open spaces nearest to the entrance. While you are holding the Genie Lamp or you are inside its extradimensional space, you can use an action to expel any creature inside the space to the nearest unoccupied space outside the lamp. All creatures and objects inside the space are also expelled to the nearest unoccupied space outside the lamp if the lamp is destroyed. The lamp is destroyed if it takes 10 points of damage. Furnishings and other objects created by this feature dissipate into smoke if removed from the lamp. Flame Imperishable - Fire will not burn its kin. You are resistant to fire damage. If you already possess resistance to fire damage, you become immune. Path of the Consortium The Value of a Copper - You cannot hope to grow your wealth, if you cannot adequately describe it. At a glance, you can tally the total amount of coin in view. By spending ten minutes examining an item, you can accurately determine its potential value for sale. Particularly obscure or specialized items may require effort to locate an interested party, but you can always discern the valuable from the worthless. Dealer's Ear - Your travels and exchanges on trade routes have taught you a vast amount on the various cultures of the world and their magnates. You have advantage on Intelligence (History), Wisdom (Insight), Intelligence (Investigation), and Wisdom (Perception) checks made to gain information about a creature's accumulated wealth, cultural traditions, languages known, lifestyle choices, equipment quality, or social hierarchy. Dragon Sense - The presence of material wealth calls out to your senses like the sweetest perfume. As an action, you can open your awareness to detect the presence of valuable caches. Until the end of your next turn, you know the location of any valuable object within 60 feet of you that is not protected from divination magic. This sense does not provide you any specific information about the object, but larger values do stand out more clearly to you. Within the same radius, you also detect the presence of any place where large amounts of value have been located for a long time. You can use this ability a number of times equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier. When you finish a long rest, you regain all expended uses. Trader's Tongue - "That price is offensive, absurd! I have a family to support, how could you suggest such an amount. I am wounded, wounded. But... perhaps, oh cruel customer, I could move a little ''bit for such a hard bargainer as you." When selling a trade good or other fungible object, you may take time to do so at a profit. If you spend at least one day searching the markets for the best bargains, make a Charisma(Persuasion) check. You may add the result as a percentage onto the total value of the sale. '''Free Trade Agreement '- Your travels have taken you far and the connections you have made serve you well in times of need. You are known far and wide as a trader in your particular market and you possess the references to prove it. You are assumed to have safe conduct when trading and will only be barred from entry under extraordinary circumstances. The legitimate authorities will provide you reasonable assistance when called upon, for the purposes of maintaining good relations. In cities and towns that possess them, you are granted access to guildhalls and consortium that may offer a central place to meet other members of your profession, which can be good places to meet potential patrons, allies, or hirelings. Executive Interference - Nobody knows how to run the business quite like you do and when you busy yourself with the minutia, its clear that the results are better for everyone. Except, perhaps, your employees. When operating an Establishment, you may expend downtime managing its affairs. For each month thus expended, you receive the establishment's revenue. For smaller increments, proportional amounts of the revenue are received. Corporate Culture - The mission statement you drafted was very clear and a diverse set of enterprising individuals, each leaders in their respective fields, will be needed to accomplish it. You may purchase Favors whenever you have the available funds. When acquiring followers, you may choose which class table you roll on. Equivalent Exchange - You may use your action to donate one of your spell slots to another creature that you can touch. The slot becomes a spell slot of that respective creature's class and maintains its spell slot level. Additionally, as an action, you can divvy-up a merchant spell slot to gain a number of lower-level spell slots equal to that spell slot's level. For example, if you have a 3rd- level spell slot, you may exchange it for three 1 st-level spell slots, or one 1st-level spell slot and one 2nd-level spell slot. Divided slots may not be donated to other creatures. Path of the Wishbinder Least Wish - The sheer possibilities of your wishcraft burble within you, allowing you to perform minor magics that would ordinarily beyond you. You may add one arcane cantrip to your spells known. Prestidigitation no longer requires you to concentrate to maintain its effects. Desire's Possibility - The limitless potential of your wishes flows into even your mundane magics. You may choose an additional metamagic option. The use of this option incurs the standard spell point cost. Lingering Potential - Your wishes were ordained to remain as permanent as the earth, as unchangeable as the sea. Some measure of that power resides in your ordinary spells as well. When you cast a spell that has a duration of Instantaneous and affects an area, you can spend 1 sorcery point to make its effects linger until the beginning of your next turn. Any creature that enters the area for the first time suffers the effects of the spell, but all damage it takes is halved and it makes all saving throws with advantage. Disruptive Refraction - The sheer potential of your wishes leaves a trail, carving through lesser magics. When you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that affects one or multiple creatures, you can spend 3 sorcery points to end any spell of the same level or lower on one of those creatures. Alternatively, when you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that affects an area, you can spend 3 sorcery points to end any spell of the same level or lower on one object or magical effect in that area. Debtor's Grace '''- The fulfillment of a man's true desires, no matter what form they take, is a powerful incentive. For one hour, you have advantage on Charisma based skill checks against characters whose wishes you have granted. '''Expanded Wishcraft - No power on earth, nor in the highest heavens, nor in the deepest hells, is beyond an efreeti's gift. You gain three spells known which are not on the sorcerer spell list. If a spell chosen is of higher than third level, it may only be cast as part of Wishbound Arcana. Ensured Fulfillment - Your powers become more varied as they grow in strength. You gain an additional spell known for each spell level you can cast. True Wish - The power of a wish is in its flexibility. No desires are beyond your ability to fulfill. When you grant a wish, either through the wish spell or your Wishbound Arcana, you may apply a single metamagic option to it without expending spell points. Milady Nix Path of Many Faces Varied Guise - When using your Change Appearance ability, you may flawlessly mimic a voice you have heard for at least five minutes, or instantaneously mimic a specific word or phrase. Your attire now changes along with your form, but only so long as it is touching your skin. Man Behind the Mask - When taking the form of a humanoid who has been killed or rendered helpless by you in the last 24 hours, you may access fragments of their memories. While wearing their appearance, you may make a Wisdom(Insight) check to try to recall details they knew. You retain this knowledge and can continue to make checks about different pieces of information as long as you remain in their form. The Devils You Know - When taking the form of a humanoid who has been killed or rendered helpless by you in the last 24 hours, you gain an instinctive sense of their relationships. You may determine whether a person who's face you are wearing was friendly, indifferent, or hostile to someone they knew and the status they expected in return, as well as a brief flash of emotion related to the relationship. Parasite - You gain power from the ruination of your target's life. When assuming the form of another each time you damage their reputation or relationships, without breaking your cover, you gain your character level in temporary hit points, which remain as long as you wear your target's appearance. Vigorous Change - While using your Change Appearance ability, you may treat it as an Alter Self spell. Adaptive Alteration - While mimicking the form of a creature who possesses resistances or immunities, you may treat yourself as resistant to one damage type the target creature is resistant to. Jekyl and Hyde - While using your Change Appearance ability, you may reduce a physical attribute by up to 4 in order to increase a mental attribute by the same amount. This change is visible to observers unless it would bring your attributes more closely in line with the target creature. A Thousand Forms in One - Once per day, you may use the Polymorph spell. You have advantage on Concentration checks to main this spell. Orentha Path of the Apothic Mysteries Still Waters- You have been trained to quiet your mind, even in the midst of confusion. Once per day, you may add your proficiency bonus to a saving throw against an effect that would disturb your peace of mind. Inquisitor's Gaze - You have questioned yourself and been satisfied. Now you find the answers of others wanting. You may substitute your Wisdom for Intelligence when making Investigation checks. Steady Self - Your power over yourself is innate, it cannot be taken from you. Once per day, if you would be paralyzed, restrained, or stunned, you may act normally for the first round the condition would be imposed. Percussive Maintenance - Now that your inner world is properly aligned, you can instill order in your allies when they falter. As an action, you may spend two ki points to target an ally within reach with an unarmed strike. Make an attack roll. If your roll exceeds the Save DC of any condition they are affected by, that condition is removed. This ability removes the most severe condition first. The Shape of Things to Come - When your understanding of yourself is absolute, the consequences of your actions become clear. Once per week, you may perform an augury for any action you intend to take that day. Path of the Unbound Go With the Flow - Life is about the journey. You've learned to enjoy spending some time on the seedier bends in the road. You gain proficiency with improvised weapons. You may add your proficiency bonus to initiative rolls in barfights and similar fisticuffs. CHUG!!! - They always said to drink at your own pace. You can't help if it's a little faster than they expected. When you flurry you may sacrifice one attack to drink a potion. Liquid Courage - You've mastered the technique of maintaining a slight buzz no matter the circumstance. Because, you know, everything is much, much easier if you're ever-so-slightly drunk. You have advantage on saves to resist fear effects. Mixed Drinks - "Invisibility then Spider-Climb, you're in for a bad time. Spider-Climb then Levitate, now you're thinking straight." You may combine two potions of rare or lesser potency into a single one. You may only carry one such potion. When consumed, in addition to the listed effects, roll on the Wild Magic Surge table. Roll With the Punches - You've gotten knocked down often enough that you know how to stagger back to your feet. You may add your constitution modifier to your death saving throws. Wild Sway - "They'll never see this one coming!" You may spend a ki point and take disadvantage on all attacks this turn. All attacks made against you before the start of your next turn take disadvantage. A Taste of Your Own Medicine - You always give as good as you get. Once per day, when you are affected by a condition and you succeed on an attack roll against the creature that imposed the condition, they must make a Constitution Save against your Spell DC. If they fail, they incur the effects of the condition. Maenad's Madness - You may spend a ki point to perform a reckless attack. Path of the Captain A Helping Hand - As long as you're around, a cry for aid shall never go unanswered. You may take the help action to assist an ally within ten feet of you. Guidance - In the army, there's not much different between teaching a slow student and doing it yourself. You've grown to accept this. Once per short rest, an ally may gain the benefit of your proficiency in a skill. Commanded Blow - "Get in there and hit him, you lazy bastard!" When you take the attack action, instead of attacking yourself you may allow an ally within 30 feet to take the attack action. Positioning is Key - It's as much about where you are as what you do. When you move, you may use a portion of your movement to move willing allies. You must expend two feet of your own movement for every one foot they move. Officer's Protection - You might not be able to fight their battle's for them, but you'll be damned if you let them go in alone. While flanking an enemy, the ally you are flanking with gains +1 to their AC. Warding Imposition - “If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.” You lead from the front and your courage often causes you to interpose yourself between an ally and an enemy. As a reaction, change the target of one enemy's attack, that you are a valid target for, from an ally to yourself. A Mother to Her Men - The troops don't always have the strength to go on. No matter. You're strong enough for all of them. You may elect to spread the damage an adjacent ally has taken to yourself, assuming up to half the damage taken. O Captain, My Captain! - "A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day." Allies within thirty feet of you have advantage on saves again fear and charm effects. Sirenixia Trindak Path of the Wanderer Path of the Prodigal Son Zelaerys Paths of Skill These Paths represent the time and effort a character has put into the study of a particular skill or art. Rather than dedicating their focus to developing new abilities, they have refined the old to unrivaled heights, performing feats that less specialized devotees would find impossible. See the Talent Trees document for a list of the available paths. Each purchase of the Path of Skill benefit from the Fate Store will allow a character to unlock one skill talent. Talents must be taken in the order listed. Category:Proposed Category:Gameplay